


Charlie it hurts

by mangleeverdeen



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sickfic, Werewolf Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangleeverdeen/pseuds/mangleeverdeen
Summary: Angel Dust is losing his mind and it hurts~~~~~~This is a Angel Dust x Charlie x Alastor
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Charlie Magne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Charlie it hurts

**Author's Note:**

> I know it short

"Charlie it hurts" said Angel "oh my god Angel what happened" said Charlie as she looked at Angel both his eyes were pitch black With pink glowing dots and blood was pouring out of his eyes and acid dripping from his mouth it was starting to disintegrate the fur & skin and flesh around his mouth it looked extremely painful "I don't know I was just drinking and then everything started hurting" said Angel "please make it go away Charlie" Angel begged "Angel I don't know if I can" Charlie started

But when she looked at Angel she could tell he was in agony "but maybe Al can help" she said and then she ran up the stairs to find Alastor angel just sat there and cried and coughed up more acid he let out a low pitched scream it just hurts so much and that's all he could do to relieve the pain

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Razzle and Dazzle We're covering their ears they just couldn't stand Angel's high-pitched scream it was just too much for their sensitive hearing as well as a few other Resident as Charlie ran down the hallway while looking for the radio Demon she noticed Razzle and Dazzle covering their ears "are you okay" she asked them "no we're not he won't shut up" Razzle said "are you talking about Angel?" she asked "YES!" Dazzle shouted

After a few minutes of Razzle and Dazzle begging Charlie to shut up Angel "wait he's not screaming any more" said Dazzle "what are you two goat complaining about" ask Alastor

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon Charlie Races downstairs while holding Al left-hand "Charlie dear mind telling me what's going on?" he asks while still smiling "it's Angel he's hurt" she answered Grimley "Well then what are we waiting for?" Alastor said as he teleported her and himself to Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a Radio Dust discord Server now
> 
> https://discord.gg/ZqFmMg9


End file.
